


To Chantelle with Love

by Judopixie



Category: Enemy at the Door (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gravyards, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions, Reinicke has a heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judopixie/pseuds/Judopixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinicke has been acting odd all day, so Kludge investigates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Chantelle with Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsondust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondust/gifts).



Reinicke had been out of sorts all day. He was quiet which, though not a bad thing, was disconcerting. Major Richter had called his name three times and shaken him by the shoulder before he started and looked up with an apologetic and slightly embarrassed "I'm sorry Herr Major, what did you say?"  
Kludge was uneasy. If Reinicke was quiet he was usually plotting something.  
As soon as they were off duty Reinicke made his excuses and went out. Kludge decided to follow him.  
They went out through the town, past the docks and the fields all the way to the graveyard. Kludge waited in the shadows as Reinicke sat on a bench. He lit a cigarette and stared ahead of him. Kludge waited, wondering why on earth Reinicke would want to come here. The man sat there for an hour, if he was waiting for someone he was uncharacteristically early. Kludge was about to go into the church and insist to use their telephone when he caught sight of Reinicke's face. It was pale and drawn, his eyes shadowed. Kludge decided to move in. Reinicke didn't even notice him moving along the path until he had sat next to him on the bench. His eyes looked surprised, for a moment angry, then blank. He turned back and leant his elbows on his knees.  
"What do you want?" He asked without a trace of venom.  
"I wondered what you were up to." Kludge answered. "You have been acting strangely all day." Reinicke barely acknowledged him. "What are you doing here, Reinicke?"  
Reinicke nodded towards the grave in front of them. Chantelle, daughter of Karl. 1914 - 1941.  
"It would have been her birthday."  
Kludge 'ahh'd in understanding. He pointed to the grave. "You're not on there."  
"No, should I be?"  
"You were lovers."  
"A fairly awful lover." Reinicke sighed. "If we hadn't been a couple he wouldn't have taken notice in her now, if he hadn't taken notice in her now he wouldn't have had someone kill her."  
"You feel guilty?" Kludge almost laughed at the prospect. Reinicke gave a laugh, a dry one.  
"I'm not a machine Oberleutnant."  
"I never suggested you were."  
Reinicke looked back to the grave and Kludge felt a little sympathy for the young man. He would never understand Reinicke, but he understood loss. He fished a hipflask from his pocket.  
"Have a drink." He said. Reinicke looked at him suspiciously for a moment before taking the flask. He choked on the salt water Kludge had forgotten he kept in there as a trap and spat it out.  
"You bastard!" Reinicke said, still wiping salt water from his chin. Kludge couldn't help but laugh and Reinicke felt himself giggling too.  
Kludge took back his flask and stood.  
"Come on." He said. "If we hurry dinner will actually be warm. I'll get you a proper drink."  
Reinicke paused for a moment and then followed. He took one last look at the grave before turning away.  
"I know it doesn't seem like it," Reinicke said, "but I did love her."  
Kludge smiled, "I'm sure you did."


End file.
